


Let Me Be

by GalaxyDonut



Series: Take a Bite Out of Me [2]
Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Language, First Kisses, Gay, M/M, Vampire AU, Vampire!Dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyDonut/pseuds/GalaxyDonut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where basically everything is the same but Dan is a vampire.</p><p>Arin is hung on what happened between he and Dan, and he realizes why- but so does Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Be

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, um I don't know how many more of these I'll be writing, so sorry if you don't see it for a while. But hey look I wrote another one lol OH AND LOOK THIS ONES GONNA HAVE A SECOND CHAPTER

He couldn’t stop thinking about it.

 

The images kept playing in his head, over and over again like a record.

 

The way Dan wrapped his arms around him, the way his lips caressed his neck, it drove Arin up the fucking wall. He could still feel Dan’s hand in his hair. Shivers ran down his spine. But Dan’s little moans was what really drove him crazy..

 

Oh god the moans...

 

Another shiver ran down Arin’s spine. He got off the couch and started pacing back and forth. _I mean- I know we kinda act gay sometimes- but.. that feeling, it felt.. Real._ He thought to himself. It had been a week since Dan fed off him. After it happened, Dan acted like it was no big deal, not realizing what kind of state he left Arin in. He whined, “God damn it Hanson, get a hold on yourself! “ His brain was scrambled like the eggs he made this morning. _Seriously it’s not even a big deal! Nothing.. THAT gay happened. I mean- if it was taken out of context, yeah it’d be super gay but no one knew and-_ he tried to reassure himself, but to no avail. For a brief moment, he stood there, thinking about all the time they’ve spent together, all the experiences they’ve had, and all the secrets they’ve shared. He got a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest, like the feeling he would usually get around Suzy. He realized it was the pang in his chest- that feeling he’d get whenever he was around Dan. Whenever he smiled, whenever he laughed, it made his heart flutter.

 

His eyes grew wide..

 

“I think- I think I mi-”

 

“Hey man! Sorr-”

 

“SHIT!” Arin shrieked, his heart jumped out of his chest. “Dude could you fucking knock next time? Jesus Christ.”

 

“Dude, shit- I’m sorry, just couldn’t knock because I got your fuckin’ lunch in my hand.” He said in a passive aggressive tone, he held up his hand and in it was a plastic bag that had Arin’s thai food inside. He ordered some Tom Ka Gai, he wanted to try something new. He also grabbed Arin a Coke from the fridge.

 

“Oh- okay sorry.” Arin sighed, he took his food from Dan and sat back on the Grump couch. He pulled the container out from the plastic bag and grabbed the utensils. He looked over to Dan for a moment to find Dan.. trying to open a bag of Funions. Dan looked up at him.

 

“What?”

 

“I thought vampires didn’t need to eat food.”

 

“Well, they don’t NEED it, but they can still eat. Plus, I had a craving for some chips.” Dan corrected. He finally opened opened the bag and started to chow down, Arin followed shortly after. “Wait, why are you so nervous?” Dan asked curiously.

 

Arin’s heart beat loudly in his chest, “Oh it was nothing dude, you just scared me.” He chuckled nervously, hoping it would throw Dan off.

 

“Dude, I can hear your heartbeat now, I’m not stupid.” Dan sighed.

 

“It was nothing, I swear.”

 

“Wait.. OH MY GOD! WERE YOU ABOUT TO JERK O-”

 

“DAN OH MY GOD NO!-”

 

“I’m not gonna judge you if you were about to jerk it dude.”

 

“Dan! No, I wasn’t about to jack my ween. God!” Arin giggled. Dan started snickering. They sat there eating for a while, a comfortable silence permeated the air between them.

 

“But seriously, is something wrong Ar?” He insisted, Arin could hear that Dan was genuinely worried about him.

 

“Nah man, I’m okay. Just got a lot of shit on my mind.” Arin reassured him, and he gave Dan a small smile.

 

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

 

“Not really.”

 

“Oh- okay.. Just know I’m here for you if you need an ear.”

 

“Thanks man. I appreciate that.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

_6:55pm_

Dan _: Hey bear, something's wrong with Arin. Has he told you anything?_

 

_6:58pm_

Barry _: No, but I’ve noticed it too. What do you think it is?_

 

_6:59pm_

Dan _: If I knew I wouldn’t be asking you_

 

_7:01pm_

Barry _: Have you asked him about it?_

 

_7:03pm_

Dan _: Yeah, and he said he didn't want to talk about it._

 

_7:05pm_

Barry _: If he doesn’t want to talk about, I wouldn’t pester him about it_

 

_7:08pm_

Dan _: I know, I’m just worried. It’s probably nothing. I’ll talk to you later, Arin’s threatening to take the phone away from me lol_

 

_7:09pm_

Barry _: lol ok see you later_

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

“Ugh.” Dan groaned, he plopped down on the couch face first. He just made it back to his apartment after a long day of recording. He stretched out his arms, and he popped his wrists.

 

“Hey man, what's up?” Barry called out, “How was work?”

 

Dan sighed, “Oh it was fine, just long. What are you doing back here? I thought you and Brian were recording some videos.”

 

“Oh we finished early, so me and Barry went to go get something to eat.” Brian chimed in. Dan looked up from the couch to see Barry and Brian at the dining table, Barry had Chinese takeout, and Brian was holding a pencil and a notebook; he assumed he was trying to come up with titles for more Ninja Sex Party songs.

 

Dan peeled himself away from the couches embrace to walk over to the fridge. He opened the door to grab himself a cup filled with AB+. He put the cup in the microwave and started the timer. He tapped his fingers on the counter, waiting for the timer to go off. He opened a cabinet to grab a bendy straw. He stood there for a moment, then the microwave dinged. He opened the microwave and grabbed his cup, dropped his straw inside and took a sip, a sigh escaping his lips. He lean against the counter, “Hey Brian, have you noticed something different with Arin?” He asked, Brian looked up from his notebook.

 

“I have.”

 

“Did you notice anything weird?”

 

“Well, he’s been zoning out a lot more than he usually does. A lot quieter too.”

 

“Do you know how long this has been going on?”

 

“A week, more or less.”

 

Dan froze and a knot grew in his chest. _O-Oh my god, is it because I-_

 

“Dan..? Are you okay? Wait- did something happen between you and Arin?” Brian accused, Barry turned looked at Dan with wide eyes.

 

Danny stood there for a moment, silent, staring into his glass of AB+. _It’s because I fed on him.. Isn’t it? Oh god I really fucked now-oh my fuc-_

 

“DANNY! What happened?” Brian shouted, making Dan jump.

 

“I- I fed on him.” Dan mumbled quietly.

 

“What?”

 

“I fed on him.” Dan reiterated. Both Brian and Barry’s eyes widened. “I was hungry, I asked and he said okay.” He ran a hand through his hair, he started to feel fidgety. _Arin is a tough motherfucker, I didn’t think he’d get so-_ his train of thought screeched to a halt. “I think I know what it is.” he began, Barry and Brian looked him intently, awaiting his answer. “When I feed, I kinda zone out, and while I was feeding on Arin, I got a bit rough. I think- Arin tried to push me off and.. I guess it excited something in me and I got rougher and uh- pinned him down on the couch.” _OH!_ _Ohh.. Was because I- Oh my god.. Arin Hanson, you son of a bitch!_ He let out a little giggle.

 

Brian raised an eyebrow and spoke up, “Danny, are you oka-”

 

“Guys I gotta go, I need to see Arin.” And with that Dan rushed out the door.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Arin sat at his desk, browsing #cutiesaturday on his Twitter feed. He had been helping Barry and Kevin edit some videos, Kevin was out of town on vacation, and Barry had been a little behind so Arin gave him a day off. He was killing time while a video was rendering. There was a knock on the door, it almost made Arin jump of his skin.

 

“Hey Arin, is it okay if I come in?” He heard Dan call out.

 

His heart began to race again, _Oh no.._ It wasn’t unusual for Dan to come in late at night, but after the way Arin’s been acting, he felt like he knew what was coming. “Yeah man, you can come in.” He breathed, nervously. _Does he know? How does he feel about what.. Happened? Is he gonna say that it shouldn't have happened? Damn it Daniel, don’t do shit that-_

 

“Arin, we need to talk.”

 

 _SHIT! Shitshitshitshit_ “About what Dan?” He said casually. He spun his chair to face Dan.

 

“You know what.” Dan stared at him intensely.

 

“I seriously don’t know what-”

 

“Shut up Arin, I’m not fucking stupid.” Dan said harshly.

 

That threw Arin off; Dan was never usually like that, at least around him. He sighed, no use in fighting it now, he’d be fucked either way. “Okay- I’m really hung up on what happened last week.”

 

“That’s fucking obvious, at least to me.” Dan laughed, rolling his eyes.

 

“Hey, you want me to talk? Let me fucking talk.” Arin huffed. He stood up and walked over to Dan. He was quiet for a moment. “Dan.. I care about you, but you know that. I know we joked around about sucking each others dicks and shit.” He heard Dan snicker. “But I think-I think after last week, I realized something.” He grabbed Dan’s shoulder, Dan looked like he was about to saying something, but Arin raised his hand to stop him. He breathed in, and blurted it out. “Dude, I think I’m totally gay for you and I hope that doesn’t change anything about our friendship.” _Oh my fucking god, that’s sounded so fucking dumb and cliche Jesus fucking christ-_ he thought to himself, wishing he had worded it different.

 

Dan laughed softly, “Have you told anyone else about your inner turmoil?”

 

“Only Suzy.”

 

“She’s okay with you confessing that you got a raging boner for me?”

 

Arin blushed and started giggling, “Yeah.” His giggle fit continued, and he looked Dan in the eyes.

 

“Hey big cat?” Dan whispered.

 

“Yeah? What’s-” Arin was silenced by Dan’s lips crushing his own. It sent a jolt threw Arin’s body, he didn’t expect to kiss Dan like ever, but he sure as hell didn’t think Dan would kiss him first. _WAIT WHA-_ He began to zone out and Dan snaked one of his hands through Arin’s hair, his nails grazing his scalp. Dan’s free hand gripped the nape of Arin’s neck, bringing him closer. Arin moaned against Dan’s mouth, he gripped Dan’s jacket and kissed him back. He leaned into it, his head tilted slightly, his hands left Dan’s jacket he wrapped his arms around Dan’s neck. Dan pressed the tip of his tongue against Arin’s mouth, and Arin hesitated for a moment. He felt Dan began to pull away, _nononono wait please don’t-_ Arin grabbed the back of Dan’s head and pressed his lips against Dan’s lips again, this time his mouth open slightly. Dan’s tongue slipped in, Arin eagerly responded with his own tongue. Arin’s heart began to race, he thought back to the numerous times he joked about kissing Dan, he remembered imagining what it would be like to actually kiss him- running his hands through Dan’s jewfro, straddling Danny’s sinful little hips, grinding up against him- he doesn’t know how far this will go, but hey he can least say he kissed Dan fucking Avidan. A moan brought Arin back to reality, he felt Dan’s tongue press against the roof of his mouth, and he grabbed a fistful of Dan’s hair. Danny moaned again, deeper than before, it practically made Arin melt on the spot. Arin began to feel lightheaded, and pried himself away from him.

 

Arin’s face reddened, and he looked at Dan. “Sorry, just give me a second- I need to fucking breathe.” He puffed out.

 

Dan began to laugh, he let out a snort. “Dude I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

 

“NAH MAN IT’S FINE- vampires don’t need to breathe, so you just forgot for a sec, I bet that’s..normal.”

 

Dan smiled, “I love that you just brushed over the fact that WE JUST KISSED.”

 

“Bro I just admitted that I like you like that, I’m not that freaked out over it. Plus my freak out was more internal.” Arin ran a finger through his hair, and gave Dan a confused look.. “You do realized you kissed me first, right? And  you’re asking why I’m not freaking out.”

 

“I asked because you’re married.”

 

“..Oh..Well.. When I admitted my feelings about you to Suzy earlier, she said-umm..”

 

Dan raised an eyebrow, and smirked at Arin, “What DID she say Arin?” his voice was an octave lower than normal, he had a feeling he knew exactly what Arin was about to say..

 

“That if we wanted to..we could totally..Touch dicks and stuff..” He stuttered out, holding back a giggle. He heard Dan giggled, but it wasn’t Dan’s usually giggle; he felt a grip on his shoulders.

 

“Well then..”

 

Arin’s eyes widened as Dan back him up against the wall, and pressed his knee up against his crotch; Arin let out a gasp.

 

“When can we start?”

 

_Fuck me.._

  


**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually written a "good" kissing scene before, so please if you want to leave tips BY JESUS PLEASE DO I NEED HELP
> 
> Also the next chapter will be.. NSFW, just saying. I'll change the rating then.
> 
> Also thanks to my best friend again for editing, so yeah.


End file.
